Secrets of the light and Shadow
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Aprender a confiar es difícil y mas cuando ya te han traicionado, pero de vez en cuando debemos bajar los muros y decir nuestros secretos. Solangelo.


**Hola de nuevo chicos, el día de hoy les traigo una nueva historia con temática Solangelo que es mi OTP favorita. Este fic esta basado en dos canciones, la primera: Secrets de One Republic y la segunda: Boulevard of Broken Dreams de Green Day aunque en menor medida que la primera. **

**Sin mas espero que disfruten la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fueran mio, Nico no seria gay y habría aparecido un nuevo personaje (Yo) que terminaría con el sexy Hijo de Hades.**

**Advertencia: _Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, sweet, Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

**Secrets of the Light and Shadow**

Nico caminaba solo en medio del bosque.

La luna llena brillaba con intensidad en lo más alto del cielo y Nico no pudo evitar imaginar a Artemisa con su carruaje de ciervos recorriendo el inmenso cielo, vigilando a sus cazadoras donde sea que estuvieran.

Pensar en eso le causó un agudo dolor.

Se quedó observando el cielo por un rato, deseaba alejarse de todos, que nadie se le acercara pero al mismo tiempo una parte de él quería que alguien viniera, pero sabía que si alguien lo encontrara en esos momentos, y le preguntara qué le pasaba o por qué estaba allí a esa hora, le contestaría que era solo porque no había podido dormir y le aburría estar en su cabaña.

Nunca diría la verdad.

Era un perfecto mentiroso y nadie se daría cuenta cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí. Nadie lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal.

Él tenía muchos secretos.

La única persona que lo conoció perfectamente, que sabía todo acerca de él, llevaba muerta desde hacía más de cinco años y era probable que ahora llevara una vida muy feliz como mortal.

Una pequeña lágrima apareció en su mejilla.

La extrañaba mucho. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido todavía no podía creer que nunca más le podría contar algo, que nunca más la podría volver a abrazar.

Todavía no había superado su partida y aunque ya no culpaba a Percy, si deseaba haber ido a esa misión junto con su hermana, habría preferido morir en su lugar.

Recordaba el sueño de esa noche.

Se encontraba con Bianca en la habitación del casino Loto, el primer día, cuando el abogado los acababa de dejar.

Para Nico ese era el mejor hotel que habían visto en su vida y tenía tantos lujos que él pensaba que ni el mismísimo Furher disfrutaba de algo así.

Bianca se acercó a la alacena y saco de allí dos flores de loto, le ofreció una a Nico y mordió la otra.

—Anda pruébala, Nico —le dijo su hermana—. Esta deliciosa.

Nico miro la flor con repudio y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si no la pruebas?

Nico miro a Bianca, luego la flor y después a su hermana que asentía con la cabeza, incitándolo a comerla.

El niño cerro los ojos con fuerza y acerco la flor a sus labios, le dio un leve mordisco, lo saboreo y siguió comiendo la flor gustosamente, hasta terminarla.

—¿Ves? Te gusto ¿Verdad, soldadito? —Rió Bianca—. Anda prueba otra, el abogado dice que son gratis.

Nico cogió otra y después otra hasta que ya no podía comer más, y Bianca lo obligo a tomar un gran vaso de leche o se empacharía.

Nico sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo. Bianca siempre lo había cuidado, siempre había estado ahí para él, cuando peleaba con sus amigos en el hotel era ella quien lo defendía, era ella quien lo abrazaba cuando tenía miedo en las noches, era ella quien lo consolaba cuando lloraba y ahora ella ya no estaba.

Lo había dejado solo.

En el sueño la sonrisa de Bianca se transformó en una mueca y en un parpadeo Nico se encontraba en medio del desierto al frente de su hermana, con la piel fría y pálida, con algunas partes ennegrecidas debido a que se había electrocutado en el gigante de hierro y algunos rasguños en su cuerpo.

Nico limpio el cuerpo de Bianca lo mejor que pudo, limpió la sangre y trató de quitar algunas partes ennegrecidas.

Tomó su frío cuerpo y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, respirando una y otra vez, creyendo que si le daba calor ella despertaría y lo regañaría por no estar en el campamento.

Se quedó así varias horas, esperando que ella despertara.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Cogió su cuerpo con delicadeza y con sus propias manos cavo una tumba para su hermana en medio del desierto, mientras veía como poco a poco el sol aparecía en el horizonte.

En ese momento el sol desapareció y se encontró en medio del palacio de su padre, no había nadie más allí.

Nico observo el palacio que ya había visto incontables veces en la vida real.

—Bianca —susurró Nico al aire, sin razón aparente.

—Soldadito —habló una voz.

Nico la reconoció al instante, además solo había una persona que le decía así.

—B… Bianca —sollozó.

—Veo que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no me has olvidado.

—Nunca podría hacer algo así —le dijo con voz quebrada—. Eres mi hermana y la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

—Sabes que odio verte triste y odio todavía más que mi recuerdo te haga triste.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar a la persona que más quieres?

—Abandonando su recuerdo.

—No podría hacer algo así contigo.

—Deberías, ya has progresado mucho, ahora te integras más. Pero hay cosas que no puedes ocultar para siempre.

—No creo que a nadie le importen mis secretos.

—Si las hay y lo sabes, pero no confías lo suficiente en ellas.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Si la primera persona en la que confiaste murió porque tu héroe, otra persona en la que confiabas, la dejo morir?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, no fue culpa de Percy.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Bianca! —gritó Nico—. Es solo que confié en el y debido a eso todo mi mundo se derrumbó.

—Pero ya es tiempo de que lo reconstruyas.

—No creo ser capaz de confiar otra vez en alguien.

—Si puedes hacerlo.

—No puedo, tú eras mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, la luz que me guiaba por el buena camino, ahora que ya no estás…

—Ahora que ya no estoy, encontraras una nueva luz y de hecho ya la encontraste.

—Pero no se adonde debo ir ni que debo hacer- sollozo- Estoy perdido.

—Nico, mira a tu alrededor.

El hijo de Hades lo hizo y cuando volteó se encontró con una puerta al fondo, la puerta era de oro y brillaba levemente.

—¿Qué es… —No terminó la frase, ya que Bianca había desaparecido.

Nico miró hacia la puerta otra vez, caminó hacia ella, tocó la perilla que brindaba un leve calor al tacto y hacia que Nico sintiera mariposas en su estómago.

La abrió lentamente.

—Nico ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El mencionado se sobresaltó levemente al salir de sus recuerdos, se volteó y se encontró con Will Solace.

—Mmm… Nada —mintió Nico

—Eso no es cierto, no estarías aquí si no estuvieras haciendo nada —observó Will.

—No te importa que es lo que esté haciendo, Will. Así que lárgate —dijo Nico mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con su mirada desafiante.

Grave error.

Will se quedó desconcertado observando a Nico, no porque le asustara ni porque le sorprendiera su actitud, sino por algo que acababa de ver en los ojos de Nico.

—Nico ¿estas llorando? —Al oír esto Nico se alteró al instante y se tocó la mejilla, donde efectivamente tenía una diminuta lágrima.

—Ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia —le espetó el hijo de Hades.

—Me parece que tienes algo que tienes pero no quieres decir, ¿me equivoco?

El otro chico no respondió y se quedó mirando la brillante luna plateada.

—Te pido que me lo digas, Ordenes del doctor.

Nico se limitó a observarlo unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada a la luna nuevamente.

—¿No confías en mí? —pregunto Will

Nico se quedó estático pero igual no respondió nada.

—No confías en mi— repitió Will, pero esta vez afirmando y no preguntando.

El sanador suspiró con fuerza.

—Es duro cuando la persona en la que más confías y por la que estarías dispuesta a dar todo, no confía en ti.

Nico volteó a mirarlo inmediatamente.

—Will… yo no —El hijo de Apolo levanto una mano para detener sus excusas.

—No te preocupes, es difícil confiar en alguien luego de que te hayan traicionado tantas veces.

A Nico se le aguaron los ojos al recordar y rápidamente desvió la vista para que el sanador no lo descubriera.

—De todos modos —habló Nico, tratando de controlar su voz para que no se le quebrara—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No podía dormir, por lo que me levante y fui a buscarte a tu cabaña, me tranquiliza verte dormir —confesó como si nada y Nico se sonrojó levemente—. Pero no estabas entonces deduje que habías salido a caminar y decidí buscarte. Agradezco a los dioses el haberte encontrado tan rápido.

—Espera, ¿tú has ido a mi cabaña para verme dormir?

—Creo que ese no es el punto aquí —contestó Will eludiendo la pregunta—. Yo quiero saber ¿qué hacías afuera de tu cama a estas horas?

—Ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia —repitió Nico—. Más bien dime, ¿por qué no podías dormir?

—Está bien te lo diré, des pues de todo yo si confió en ti lo suficiente como para decirte algo que ningún vivo, aparte de mi obviamente, sabe.

Nico lo miro a los ojos, sorprendido de que confiara tanto en el como para decirle algo así.

—Hace cinco años exactamente llegue al campamento Mestizo, pero no fue porque mi madre me trajo o porque algún sátiro me encontrara y me rescatara —confesó Will—. Yo llegué aquí porque mi propio padre, Apolo, me trajo personalmente al campamento.

— ¿El propio Apolo?

—Ya sé que es difícil de creer pero es completamente cierto. Y seguro te preguntarás por qué un dios haría algo así por su hijo. Veras yo provengo de una familia desquiciadamente rica pero también muy tradicionalista. Por lo que cuando mis abuelos se enteraron de que mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, sin ella saber dónde estaba mi padre, la echaron a la calle y la dejaron a su suerte con el conocimiento que ella tenía de medicina, que por suerte era la carrera completa ya que hacia menos de un mes había terminado.

—Will no es necesario que…

—Yo quiero contártelo —lo cortó—. MI madre me crió completamente sola, no tenía apoyo de ningún lado y apenas si podía cuidarme a mí y mantener su trabajo estable, además el hecho de que los monstruos me persiguieran a donde iba y que me echaran de toda escuela a la que entraba no ayudaba mucho, la verdad. Muchas veces vi a mi madre llorar pero siempre me sonreía y me decía que todo estaría bien y que saldríamos adelante. Nunca se arrepintió de haber quedado embarazada de mí y a pesar de todo se sentía orgullosa de que yo estuviera a su lado.

—Will, ¿por qué hablas en pasado? —preguntó Nico, temiendo la respuesta.

—Fue cuando tenía nueve años —continuó Will—. Mi madre acababa de llegar del trabajo cuando se desmayó, inmediatamente llame a una amiga de mi madre que era enfermera. Ella llamo a la ambulancia y se llevaron a mi madre todavía inconsciente. Los doctores le diagnosticaron a mi madre leucemia y me dijeron que la única forma de salvarla era con el trasplante de medula, un tratamiento extremadamente caro que no podríamos pagar.

Will se detuvo un momento para respirar, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

Nico se le acerco, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero se contuvo y se limitó a posar una mano en su hombro. El hijo de Apolo lo miro agradecido.

—Decidimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era no hacer nada, preferí que mi madre no viviera en un hospital atada a una máquina y a mucho dolor y que disfrutara cada uno de sus días como si fuera el ultimo. La quería demasiado para verla sufrir.

»—Mi madre soporto el cáncer durante más de dos años, sabía que le dolía, pero nunca lo demostraba al frente mío, es más se esforzaba por hacer todo lo que hacía antes de descubrir la enfermedad, nunca se rindió. El 18 de diciembre, es decir hoy hace 5 años mi madre no pudo luchar más y murió con mi mano entre las suyas y pidiendo a Apolo que me cuidara. El día del funeral de mi madre, cuando me estaba preparando para vivir en las calles hasta que fuera mayor de edad solo, porque no quería pasar mi vida en un orfanato; mi padre apareció. Me explicó cómo se conocieron los dos y quién era en realidad. Imagínate mi enojo al descubrir que mi padre es un dios griego que me había abandonado y más aún, un dios de la medicina que habría podido salvar a mi madre si hubiera querido, pero que en su lugar se quedó de espectador si hacer absolutamente nada.

»—Mi padre decidió llevarme a la colina Mestiza y le dijo a Quirón que yo sería un campista anual. Nunca pase por la cabaña de Hermes, sino que fui directo con mis hermanos y hermanas de Apolo. Muchos de ellos habían pasado por duras situaciones: la pérdida de un familiar querido, los constantes monstruos. Me contaron todo sobre sus vidas y yo no les conté la verdad sobre la mía.

»—Les mentí, les dije que había huido de casa porque no quería que los monstruos atacaran a mi madre, les dije que ella no me quería y que por eso no pensaba volver. Por eso sé lo que sientes, yo no tenía amigos ya que como siempre me expulsaban de todas la escuelas y no alcanzaba a conocer a nadie. Por lo que mi madre era mucho más que eso, era mi amiga, aquella que me permitía seguir adelante, le confiaba todo por lo que me costó mucho trabajo confiar en alguien lo suficiente para decírselo. A la única persona que se lo dije fue a Michael Yew, pero el murió y desde entonces no he querido contárselo a nadie más hasta ahora.

Nico se lo quedo mirando unos segundos.

_"—__Ahora que ya no estoy, encontraras una nueva luz y de hecho ya la encontraste."_

Las palabras de Bianca resonaron en la mente de Nico, ya era hora de liberar ese peso y considero que Will era una persona de confianza.

Nico decidió contarle a Will todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Su nacimiento en Italia cuando estaba a punto de estallar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el día que su madre murió, cuando su padre mando a Alecto a que los metiera en el Hotel Casino Loto, donde se quedaron por más de 80 años, como Percy los rescato, cuando su hermana se unió a las cazadoras y su muerte unos días después, como el desesperado trato de revivirla pero ella se negaba. En fin le contó absolutamente todo.

En mitad de la historia, mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Nico, Will lo abrazo con fuerza.

Lo que encontró detrás de la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que el sol, que brillaba con toda su intensidad en el Inframundo, iluminando hasta las partes más oscuras del lugar.

En ese momento, mientras abrazaba a Will con todas sus fuerzas, liberándose de todos sus secretos, Nico entendió que Bianca tenía razón.

—A parecer, los dos hemos pasado por mucho —comentó Will cuando Nico termino de hablar—. Bueno, tú más que yo.

El hijo de Hades asintió con la cabeza. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza por un momento hasta que Will decidió romper el abrazo, se separó levemente de Nico y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

—Por cierto. Sí, he ido a tu cabaña para verte dormir más de cinco veces solo este mes, te ves tan tranquilo al dormir que me tranquilizo automáticamente —Nico se sonrojó y sonrió.

Su hermana tenía razón.

Él ya había encontrado una nueva luz.

Will Solace era su luz.

* * *

**Para finalizar me gustaría agradecerle a NochedeInvierno13-Friki (Patty) por haber sido mi Beta en este proyecto.**

**Gracias de verdad Patty me ayudaste mucho.**

**Y gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
